


The Bakery-5

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bakery, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), F/M, Fluff, Nine as a baker, Romance, Rose as a firewoman, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor arrives at Rose's for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-5

**Author's Note:**

> There are 7 parts total in this au. Maybe more. Not sure at this point.

Five minutes early, the Doctor stood at Rose’s door, two bottles of very good wine in hand and a plate of his favorite banana-date cookies. He had no idea how this happened, why the beautifully tempting Rose Tyler agreed to dinner with him, or how he hadn’t already bollixed it up.

He knocked, waited, forgot how to breathe when she opened the door, a vision in red clingy fabric he couldn’t decide looked better on her or pooled at her feet.

“Hello!” he managed and grinned widely.

Her smile spread slowly across her lips, tempting tongue peeking from the corner.


End file.
